Leyenda de amor
by Zorro Junior
Summary: Zoro como siempre, entrenaba en cubierta en el sunny,y Robin leía un libro también en cubierta, y si esta vez a Zoro le interesa el libro mas raro es cuando se trata de una pareja de enamorados pasen y lean pliss ya se k es una mierda de sumary xD


_**Leyenda de amor **_

**espero que os guste el finc ! nos leemos abajo :D**

Era un día normal en el Sunny,claro que... En esta banda de pirados casi nada es normal,ya que son un tanto...especiales

Luffy,Chopper y Usopp estaban correteando por la parte trasera del sunny ,Sanji estaba limpiando la cocina como habitualmente hacia a esa hora de la tarde-Nami estaba encerrada en la biblioteca haciendo sus mapas ya que gracias a las aventuras y problemas en los que les metía su senchou se le había acumulado demasiado el trabajo. Robin estaba en cubierta sentada en unos de los peldaños de la escalera donde conducía a la cocina, estaba leyendo uno de sus libros aunque este era una novela romántica pero al parecer le estaba gustando mucho, Zoro después de estar casi todo el día durmiendo estaba ahora en uno de sus entrenamientos superduros con pesas de hasta 1 tonelada, una vez terminado sus ejerciocios se seco el sudor y vio allí a la arqueóloga sumergida en su lectura (y cuando no miraba el espadachin esta le miraba su trabajado cuerpo). Zoro no sabia si ir para hablar con ella de alguna cosa,siempre ella se quedaba junto a el cuando dormía o entrenaba,pero la duda

leo consumía pero decidió ir hacia ella para hablar un poco y esta noto su presencia

-Hola Kenchi-san-Saludó ella con una de sus mejores sonrisas (también conocidas "sonrisa zoro"

-ho..hola Robin -Saludó el un poco tímido, esta onna le ponía terriblemente nervioso -Veo que estas muy atenta en tu lectura-Le dijo el señalándole el libro que sostenía ella entre sus manos

-Si,pero esta vez no es de datos ni nada aburrido como tu dices -Dijo ella mirándole a esos ojos negros,esto provocó a Zoro sentirse un poco mal por haber ducho eso en alguna ocasión-

-lo siento por si e sido muy duro alguna vez contigo Dijo Zoro con total sinceridad y Robin lo

notó, Zoro miro hacia abajo por que de verdad el lo sentía mucho -No pasa nada Kenchi-san-Dijo Robin mirándole,sabia que ese espadachín cometió un error en juzgarla duramente ,Zoro la miro a los ojos esos ojos azules en los que se perdía -Pero..-Continuo la morena ,Zoro frunció el ceño dudoso-Me parece muy bonito el que te disculpes-Dijo ella con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios,Zoro se sonrojo antes las palabras de la morena -Bueno...¿Me puedes decir de que va el libro?parece interesante-Dijo el con una de sus sonrisas torcidas,Robin río ya que pare ella parecía un niño chico ella le sonrío y le dijo:

-¿y si no quiero?-Dijo esta con ese tono sensual en su voz y su sonrisa traviesa-Bueno si no me lo dices-se quedo el peliverde pensativo -Tendrás que sufrir las consecuencias-Ambos rieron y Robin sin apartar la mirada de el y le dijo:

-Entonces por mi bien te lo cuento-Dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa

-Bueno ..el libro trata sobre un hombre que tiene una meta en su vida y dice que no tiene

tiempo para enamorarse etc...-El espadachín estaba muy intrigado por la historia,a veces leia libros en la biblioteca,no era como Luffy al fin y al cabo -¿Y que paso?-Le preguntó Zoro mirando a Robin, ella sonrío pues se veía como un niño chico.

-Pues...Al final se enamoro de una chica y tras un tiempo de felicidad se dio cuenta que abandono

su meta y tuvo que elegir entre ella o su sueño y finalmente se decanto por su sueño y la dejo,la dejo

marchar -Esto ultimo a Robin le dio pena, ya que ella en alguna ocasión o en un pasado ella abandono a los Mugiwara en beneficio de su sueño (aunque ese sueño era salvarlos) .

Zoro noto esto en Robin e intento alegrarla

-Vaya ese seguro que se arrepiente toda su vida-Dijo el con una sonrisa, para darle algo de "animo"

a la morena,la verdad a el no se le da bien estas cosas ,todo el mundo lo sabe ,incluso el mismo.

Al no ver reacción le agarro de la mano,ella alzó su mirada y le miro a los ojos,ambos estaban muy cerca y Zoro dijo.

-Yo..Por lo menos no cometeré ese error-Y dicho esto sello sus palabras con un tierno pero tímido beso, al principio Robin se quedo "pasmada2 o sorprendida pos la acción del espadachín pero

respondió aquel beso,la morena puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de esta y acariciando esos pelos verdes que tanto le gustaba,después de un tiempo en el que solo importaban ellos y nadie mas ese momento tan sumamente perfecto ambos se separaron a causa de falta de aire una vez separados estaban ambos frente con frente se sonrieron dando lugar a otro beso más confiado llegando a ser apasionado,luchando el uno contra el otro se deseaban tanto durante tanto tiempo …

Al fin de que sus bocas se separaron,de nuevo por la falta de aire y regulando sus respiraciones...Zoro acaricio el rostro de la morena con mucho cariño-Robin yo..Bueno sabes que no soy bueno en esto de hablar-Al decir eso en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa y una leve

risa- pero... yo te quiero-Musitó el espadachín cerca de su oído ,para Robin aquellas palabras quedaban tan bien en los labios del kenshi,Robin le regalo un tierno beso como contestación. Ambos sabían que desde esa primera mirada había algo,algo que les daba miedo a aceptar,pero ahora mas confiados que nunca sabían que era el inicio de una nueva historia ,las suyas

-FIN-

**Waaaa! creo que no me a quedado tan mal no se xD, espero review tomates,felicitaciones,amenazas de muerte...etc. Este finc lo tengo desde hace bastante tiempo**

**pero siempre le estoy añadiendo algo o lo que sea...**

**quiero dedicar este finc a mis amigas Zu Robin Kato (te quiero cuñada) ,laugerid,**

**lovessgirl-01,Catakira,Lasayo y el fantastico club de fan de facebook de Zoro y Robin n.n **

**nos vemos nakamas !**

**sayonara **


End file.
